


Rickality Rolls with __________________ The  ACTUAL  Fuck

by AnonymosityAnnie



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Acting out dark urges, Bittersweet reconciliation, C137cest, Confrontation complications, Cruelty, Dubious Consent, Emotional Turmoil, Hardcore, Incest, M/M, Mention of King Jellybean, Morty KNOWS, Possible Continuation, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Rick is SICK, Rough fucking, Seriously FUCKED UP love, Sex, Somewhat ambiguous conclusion, Twisted fantasies, Violence, VirtualRickality, Young and Old, homoerotic, implied rape, morty smith - Freeform, non-con, rick sanchez - Freeform, underlying love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymosityAnnie/pseuds/AnonymosityAnnie
Summary: While experimenting with his newly concocted empathogen and kicking back to play "Virtual Rickality", a stoned-out-of-his-MIND Rick is met with a virtual **Morty** who's behaving in a highly suggestive manner.Suspecting some kind of bizarre software glitch, Rick resolves to fix the problem.... Eventually.





	Rickality Rolls with __________________ The  ACTUAL  Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rickandmorty-garbage-barge (KayD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/gifts).



Virtual RICKality was fast becoming a favorite pastime of the genius’s own twisted device, a brilliant means by which to live out unspeakable sins SANS consequence... until the night he entered the 3-D world he’d created as a mirror to his own, only to be met by his VG in a more unnerving scene of obscenity than he’d ever imagined the kid capable of setting.

Morty was stroking himself with long, languid pulls when Rick appeared before him... shuddering and sighing softly as he gazed innocently up at his grandpa, eyelids heavy.

Rick regarded him with uneasy suspicion, brow arching progressively higher with each and every deliberate step Morty took toward him.

"W-wh-wh... WHY are you doing that _here,_ Morty?" He asked him gently.

The kid blushed as he met Rick's gaze, absentmindedly licking his lips before answering. (SO realistic, Rick idly observed as something wickedly twisted surged to life just below his belt. So... _Morty_. He’d outdone himself, no doubt.)

"I... I thought you'd like to watch."

(What. The. Fuck.)

"You... y-you, MORTY... you think I wanna _watch you_ JERK OFF, _Morty?_! DaFUQ?"

He'd wanted to look and sound as thoroughly disgusted as he knew he rightfully ought to as he spoke to the kid... but it just wasn't happening, so he tried for stern disbelief instead. The Morty he encountered in VR was never the one to initiate anything like this, always playing the victim to Rick's dark perversions for the sake of situational authenticity. Rick had designed him to be just such a Morty, just like his own Morty in every possible way: his shy-to-a-fault, perpetually-ill-at-ease grandson.

The absolute PERFECT taboo.

He was seriously _sick_ , he knew that. He hadn't gone into it that way- hadn't consciously wanted a version of the little spaz to ABUSE, per say. No... if anything, he'd fully expected to feel so utterly sickened by himself and his actions after the first x-rated encounter that it would ultimately become the ONLY time he indulged in the long-suppressed fantasy. That he'd get his fucked up urges out of his system once and for all, never to revisit them again.

As most everybody was wont to do, however, he'd expected much TOO much of himself.

Virtual Morty took notice of Rick's distant, thoughtful expression as he held the kid's wide-eyed gaze... the man’s glare intensely penetrative, almost alarmingly so. He seemed to be sizing the Morty up as he drifted in and out of the moment at hand, trying to come to a decision of sorts as an impressive bulge formed along the line of his fly.

Morty noticed it immediately, took it as his cue to resume slowly stroking himself and had to suppress a knowing little smirk when Rick quickly looked away. He blushed and blinked repeatedly as if to _erase_ the image from his eyes like a slightly shaken etch-a-sketch... only for them to drag him right back to it, right to that firmly sliding hand, seemingly of their own depraved accord as he frowned and trembled at his own weakness.

Upon allowing himself another lingering glance, he found himself feeling vaguely guilty for all the wrong reasons. This Morty, he reluctantly realized as unforeseen hurt pooled in the little shit's eyes, was not so very different from his own after all. He clearly did not understand Rick's hesitance, for one thing... took it _personally_. There was an heir of hopeful fear and hyper vulnerability to him when he met Rick’s gaze again, indignation tainting his otherwise admirable attempt at seduction- with the latter being his only real tell. The fact that _yes_ , he was TRYING to seduce Rick.

Because Rick hadn't designed his VG that way _at_. AAAAALL.

Rick’s "Virtual Grandson" was anything BUT seductive. The kid might fall out over the mere _thought_ of being caught with his hand down his pants, just like his real Morty. Would have been insanely embarrassed and flustered upon seeing Rick pull his cock out in front of him before running away. Would frantically fight Rick when he inevitably caught up to and overpowered him, simultaneously struggling against his own unwanted teenage arousal and sobbing profusely before finally giving in to it- defeated in mind and body alike.

Rick wanted it that way, _wanted_ a Morty he could break down piece by pitiful piece and ravage until he felt confident that his TRUE Morty was safe from him and his carnal urges. He'd forced more orgasms from his VG than he'd ever dreamed possible back in the real world, wanted the Morty to explode every single time HE did... and then-some. It was a rush to be able to make it happen again and again, even when his VG was begging for Rick to stop... begging him to understand that he was too big, fucked him too hard, too fast.

That he didn’t want the _pleasure_ if it had to HURT so much.

"I... I want you to f- _FUCK_ me, Grampa Rick." This Morty suddenly divulged- begging now, himself, in a slightly huskier voice than Rick was accustomed to hearing from him. Though the kid’s eyes still shone with a vaguely insecure uncertainty, his expression was resolute. His hand sped up on his dick as he reached out with the other to tentatively explore the larger, twitching bulge in Rick's slacks- who gasped and growled to a nearly feral degree at the unsolicited caress, tensing up against it and positively trembling with restraint. "Wanna feel this all, aaaaall the way up inside me. Want you to give it to me real r-ROUGH."

(What. The. **ACTUAL**. Fuck?!)

Rick didn't move as the young hand worked him over, even when he felt a soft vibration against his shaft as his zipper was drawn down and that hand slipped inside to find him sans underwear and hard as steel... just sucked in a sharp breath through gritted teeth as the virtual Morty's fingers wrapped loosely around the base of his cock, the throbbing member effectively becoming the new core from which all body heat rapidly radiated outward to wash over the rest of his body and all the way out to the very tips of his own fingers and toes. He felt his heart rate speed up and tried to steady his increasingly erratic breathing... but the VG’s hand was sliding slowly up his throbbing length now, fingers gliding through the slick seeping from the tip to make the slide back down smoother and quicker.

Morty's hand tightened as it twisted around the head, then tightened further upon it's long descent down Rick’s throbbingly thick shaft. Still-swimming eyes locked with Rick's, he began pumping his pulsing cock with purpose and smiled a dark little smile through his tears as Rick's eyebrows formed a sharp V between squinting eyes and jaw dropped to allow a harsh groan's escape. The heated sounds continued and steadily intensified as the man's chest heaved faster, the sounds echoing around them until the smirking kid felt Rick's hips go to work for him- a steady squelching sound of slick flesh sliding against palm gradually drowning out the excessive succession of breath.

Rick thrust into his fist, mentally thrashing himself for the countless times he'd coerced the same dubious participation from the VG as he struggled to resist the allure of the heat now pleasantly pooling in his gut. The Morty's smile only widened when he managed to still himself completely after just that one thrust, and Rick idly wondered if the amusement was over the sight of Rick trying to resist something he clearly wanted... until he leaned forward to lap at the swollen and steadily leaking head, then sucked it into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it hungrily.

"FUCK!" Rick snapped, growling as he reached to slap him away... but an inch from striking him stupid ** _er_** his hands came down on either side of the kid’s head, fingers twisting into soft locks of hair and unconsciously pulling him further onto his cock.

"F-f- _fuuuuuuuuuuck_!" He growled out again as Morty took his length all the way down his throat, bobbing and swallowing rhythmically around his shaft. "M-MORTY... _Jesus Christ_ , Morty... you gotta, gotta stop this shit."

He didn't really mean it, Morty knew... though he _did_ **s e r i o u s l y** fucking MEAN IT. So the Morty responded in equally conflicting fashion, bobbing up and down faster and sucking harder to draw strangled-sounding cries of ecstasy from the man before throwing himself backward and away- hitting the floor and glaring icily up at Rick, all traces of amusement now carefully concealed beneath a mask of cold indifference.

Rick was livid, and woefully uncertain of the precise _reason_ for that as he stood arbitrarily pumping in and out of thin air. He stared daggers at the kid, who half shrugged at him with a bored look.

"You told me to stop." He whispered, idly hugging his knees... and Rick roared at him, a shudder of angry frustration wracking his body and driving him forward as the Morty stayed put looking utterly and infuriatingly nonplussed.

Rick collided with him, knocking him flat onto the floor and straddling his legs. One hand closed around his throat, the VG’s mouth suddenly agape and gasping- the other hand fumbling to unfasten the button of his jeans and rip the fly open.

"Who the _fuck_ ARE you?!" He screamed in the Morty's face, dragging his boxers down until his hard dick popped free and he was able to wrap his hand tightly around the base. "TELL ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"I'm your Morty, Grampa Rick."  Morty choked out, once more smiling wickedly at the pressure against his wind pipe combined with the sensation of Rick furiously working his young dick that suddenly had him seeing stars.

"The hell you are." Rick seethed, releasing the Morty's dick to line it up with his own and wrapping long fingers around both to tightly fist them together. "You think screwing with my head is _cute_ , think outing me is- s'all fun and games, h-HUH? 'Cuz I swear to god... I'll make you regret it! I will fuck you to within an inch of your pitiful fucking _life_ and then KEEP. FUCKING. GOING. if you don't give it u-"

"C...!" The Morty snapped loudly despite the crushing force against his larynx, eyes narrowing and locked in heated challenge with Rick's as he dared to interrupt yet another irrational Rick Rant. " _One_. THIRTY. **SEVEN**."

Rick roared again, barely resisting the urge to smash the brat's head against the cold, hard floor as he released their members and repositioned himself so that the thick and swollen head of his cock lined up with the tight little orifice between forcibly spread legs and tense cheeks.  The Morty shuddered, gasping for breath as Rick deliberately kept his airflow cut short... but still glared defiantly up at the raging man.

"Last fucking chance to take that back..." Rick growled, leaning down until they were nose-to-nose and glaring straight into Morty's eyes as he pumped his hips, slowly-but-roughly spreading him open around the head of his profusely leaking cock.

"I hate jellybeans, Grampa Rick." The Morty replied coolly. "I hate, H-HATE _fucking_ jellybeans. So disgusting... but not YOU."

It was an almost conversational statement- though there were traces of undeniable emotion underlining choice bits, the familiar cracking of the kid's voice as he choked them out.  Rick faltered, on the verge of slamming his cock into the kid just to shut him up- or make him SCREAM bloody murder, whichever came first- but the little shit's words stopped him, had him frowning down at his VG with mounting confusion as the slick tip of his throbbing cock pressed firmly against tight little ripples of searing flesh and threatened to spread him open around his thick length... to plunge inside at any moment.

Fucking JELLYBEANS... the words echoed darkly in Rick's addled mind, bouncing around in his skull as an all-too-familiar pang of grief crippled his rage. This WAS his Morty, he realized all at once... the only Morty who had been assaulted by an anthropomorphic candy-king on a Rick’s watch.

This _was..._ ALL his fault.

He struggled to control his pumping hips, breath ragged as he found himself failing miserably- then overcompensated for it by speaking as calmly as he could possibly manage under the current circumstances.

"How'd you find out about this, M-Morty?" He whispered, letting his forehead come to rest against his grandson's and a shuddering sigh graze the kid's lips. "How, how the fuck did you get IN here?"

He still looked angry, Morty noted... or maybe it was just that he was very INTENSELY focused upon him in that moment, body hard against his and eye contact unwavering.

"I f-followed you in awhile back." He breathed, cheeks flushing with guilt as he finally allowed his carefully adopted facade to fade... becoming nothing more or less than just himself and feeling Rick's body language soften slightly in response. "You had extra headsets just kind of lying around, yanno? S-so I snatched one. I was just, just CURIOUS...”

“So we’ve got STEALING.” Rick growled huskily- hips pumping again of their own accord, sharply reminding him of his own role in the present situation as he attempted to sound accusatory. “What else? Wha-what the fuck is all THIS about... huh, Morty? You, did you see something you wanna _talk_ about here, M-MORTY?”

Morty whimpered then, gazing mournfully into Rick’s eyes.

“I saw you FUCKING _him_...”  He admitted, shivering. “That, that fake fucking ME... I saw you torturing and, and raping him.”

Morty shuddered at the heat pressing into him, forcing himself to relax against it with considerable difficulty. Rick wasn’t backing down, he realized- fearful and ecstatic all at once as the unyieldingly blazing hot flesh twirled around his tight little virgin ring.

Morty whimpered again as the thickness spread him open and sunk inside with no regard whatsoever to "ease", feeling himself stretch impossibly around Rick inch by painful inch.

"Morty? M-Morty, how many times have I hurt YOU since then?" Rick suddenly whispered shakily into his mouth- tongue darting in tandem to tease at the tip of his grandson’s, slowing his penetration as he felt the channel instinctively tighten and tremble around him. "Like r-r-reeeeeally fuckin' HURT you? How- how many times have I just lost it in here, gone way too far... thinking it wasn't really YOU, _Morty_?”

Morty shivered against him- euphoria darkening on his face as he reluctantly recalled several particularly shocking instances of blatant and downright CRUEL abuse that had left him feeling hated and hollow inside for days after.

"E... enough times, Rick." Morty admitted quietly, a hint of pain to the admission as he shyly pressed his lips to Rick's... trying to lessen that particularly harsh blow for the both of them with sweet little kitten-lick-like reciprocations to Rick’s increasingly adventurous tongue only to become entangled in a heated kiss.

The thought was devastating, infuriating, fucking _terrifying_... that so many of the things Rick thought he'd done to some elaborate software-based blip he'd actually done to his ACTUAL grandson. The freshly realized likelihood of countless screams and sobs having been much, MUCH more than just an elaborate series of ones and zeros playing out beneath him. That far too many times he'd thought "Damn, I've really outdone myself here"... and been _beyond_ RIGHT, albeit so much more inclined to willfully indulge his every deviant daydream for the affirmation.

"How'd you make it..." Morty whispered upon withdrawing from the kiss to breath hot and heavy as her rested his forehead against Rick's once more, suddenly wanting nothing more than to change the direction of the conversation they'd been having. "H-how does everything feel so fuc, so fu-fuh-reaking real?”

Rick scoffed against his cheek, unconsciously driving his substantial length and thickness deeper into Morty's searing channel, making him gasp and shudder violently in his arms.

"What am I, M-Morty... a hack?”

Morty unwittingly sobbed out loud as the huge member forcibly rearranged his innards the deeper it went, Rick's hard stomach sliding against his profusely leaking dick to create a delicious friction between them.

"Why'd you come BACK, Morty?" He growled- tilting his head to nip roughly at Morty's quivering lower lip, effectively silencing the pained little noises escaping therein. He was remembering the last time he'd forced himself upon his "VG", how the Morty had cried harder than usual as Rick fucked him half to death- how he’d intentionally strangled him TO death before reviving him with mouth-to-mouth and fucking the limp, near-corpse even more brutally. He'd sensed something very different even then, he realized... had become so enamored with just how real the Morty seemed, so hot and pissed off by the unsolicited and seemingly spontaneous little changes in his behavior that he went ahead and brutalized the kid in every way he'd promised himself he never would for fear of enjoying it TOO much... which he really, really DID.

... "Why did you just _let_ me...?!"

"Because I fucking _wanted_ it, Rick!" Morty sobbed, pumping his hips to try to get Rick moving inside him with purpose. "I don't know, okay?! It hurt... it fucking _hurt_ so much, you sick fuck... but so GOOD."

Rick relented, shame dragging him slowly out of the boy and rage driving him back in with a punishing SLAM! of hips against ass before the conflicted movements became a confidently driven and repetitive rhythm. Morty cried out in pain and pleasure alike as he aimed his thick tip for that sweet spot he knew his real Morty would possess, unlike the VG. Aimed- and then _pummeled_ it with long, sharp, powerfully rapid thrusts that had them both gasping and whimpering into eachother's mouths.

"I could have killed you f-for REALS, you little idiot." Rick groaned as he drove Morty to the edge of ecstasy. "Y-y-you didn't _get_ that, did you?!"

"I _got_ it, Rick." Morty gasped, the sound segwaying into a drawn out groan of his own as he felt his balls begin to swell and slowly tighten against the base of his shaft. "Sometimes I, I swear I can still feel you inside me for DAYS after you fuck me in here... okay? You're a, a freaky fucking monster, by the way!"

Rick screamed in the kid's face then as he slammed into his prostate- immediately wracked with guilt when his grandson’s babyish features scrunched up in pain and a genuinely startled sob slipped from between purses lips, tears sliding down the boy’s cheeks and onto Rick's.

"B... b-but I want it, _want_ this... want YOU." He shuddered out loud between gasping breaths. "Can't, can't help it.

Please, Rick... just _fuck me_ like you MEAN it!"

Rick drew back to meet the kid's wild-eyed gaze with a clipped little nod as he pulled out and slid back in- not quite as hard as before, but nowhere near "gentle" either.  Morty gasped again, breath shuddering and mingling with Rick's own as his eyes briefly rolled back in his head and jaw hung slack.

"I... I-I-I don't know if I can do this WITHOUT hurting you anymore, Morty." He warned.

Morty shrugged shakily even as Rick's cock pressed into him TOO deep and TOO hard- point made as Morty leaned into Rick and roughly bit his lower lip in turn, drawing blood and lapping it up.

Rick groaned angrily and licked into Morty's curious mouth as he picked up a punishing rhythm, slamming in and out of the tight channel clenching so tightly around his throbbing cock as hard and fast as he could. Heat was beginning to pool in his gut, pleasantly buzzing and spreading as Morty tightened further around him and dove into the kiss to muffle his own rising cries of excruciated pain... then began meeting Rick thrust-for-thrust DESPITE the pain, craving _more_.

"Jesus f-fuckin' CHRIST, Morty!" Rick hissed into his mouth, the reciprocation an overwhelming stimulation on top of everything he was already feeling- almost too much for him to handle. "T-take it easy- 'mtrying not to fucking _kill_ you, here."

"You _won't_.” Morty growled back impatiently, voice cracking in frustration. "I- I've pushed you WAY harder than this already, Rick. I can take whatever you can dish out..."

Morty's lips were slightly smirking against his, Rick realized with another surge of anger- slamming into the manipulative little punk as hard as he could and pulling away from the kiss to watch as a genuinely shocked wave of pain rolled violently through him.

He didn't stop there... just pulled slowly back out of the kid's ass as confused tears filled his impossibly widening eyes and watched them spill uncontrollably down his flushed cheeks when he slammed the full length of his cock all the way back inside him again as hard as he could.

Morty screamed, _really_ SCREAMED then... his mouth a gaping "O" of hurt.

"It probably didn't feel all that bad when- when there was still a bit of anonymity between us, eh?" Rick growled, repeating the motion with rapidly increasing intensity and shuddering as Morty cried out with every sharp thrust. "I know I was never, n-NEVER as fucking pissed off as I am right now so- heh- I don't know, Morty, this could get reeeeeal UGLY.

"Fu-FUUUUUCK, that's so good..." He groaned heatedly, chest heaving as he grabbed the kid's face in either hand and forced him to continue looking him directly in the eyes.

There was certainly nothing ugly about his grandson in that moment, as he bravely locked gazes with Rick- still shedding tears beneath furrowed eyebrows that quivered as he fought to stifle his own screams- but as resolute as he'd been when he TOLD Rick to _'fuck him like he meant it'_ , still meeting Rick's hips thrust for thrust.

Both moaned uncontrollably as Rick sped up, lost in sensation. The thick meat slammed punishingly in and out of Morty’s tight, torn asshole- balls slapping faster and faster against soft little ass cheeks as Rick spiraled out of control. Morty began sobbing hysterically beneath Rick as intense heat and tingling rose from his gut, signaling the approach of something absolutely _euphoric_ as Rick’s thrusts became harder and more erratic... the virtual space around them echoing their mutual efforts beautifully: ‘smack, smack!  _smack!smack!smack!_ SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!’

Morty felt himself tensing up- gasping pitifully as the the hot tingling in his gut intensified and spread to his extremities, jerking and barely biting back a scream of ecstasy that transformed into a heart-wrenching _wail_ when his impossibly tight little balls exploded and he came between their gyrating stomachs.

Morty lay gasping as Rick redoubled his efforts... roaring a brief and triumphant moment later as he followed on Morty’s metaphorical heels and spasming violently as he pumped his bony hips, shooting long ropes of cum deep into the kid’s tight, freshly devirginized, steadily bleeding little ass.

Rick sobbed in turn atop his grandson as he stole one more heated kiss, simultaneously reaching up to press pointedly against his temple before his eyes snapped open.

He ripped the VR headset off and threw it down onto the cold, hard garage floor- kicking it across the room as hard as he could with an volatile grunt of freshly released frustration before rushing into the house and upstairs.

He found Morty curled up in the corner of his bedroom closet, in the middle of what looked to be an emotional breakdown and covered- much like Rick was- in his own wild juices.

He dropped down beside Morty, taking him into his long arms and yanking the stolen headset off as if THAT was the root of his turmoil before more intimately colliding with the kid- holding either side of his face as he crushed their lips together.

“No, n-NO more s-secrets...” Morty pleaded between passionate tongue twisters, climbing into Rick’s lap.

Rick nodded feverishly, then went about stripping them both of their clothing as they recovered from their shared orgasms and prepared to live out their dirtiest daydreams... **ACTUALLY**.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the true **beginning** of this story is vaguely hinted at in the summary, only. 
> 
> This particular story arc is one of those that I love the most for it’s mind-fucking potential, alone. I just hope I did the concept justice here. ;P
> 
> I rushed posting this fic a bit to ensure that it wouldn’t simply cease to exist, slipping through the cracks of my finicky device’s Alzheimer's-like memory/ storage space. That said, there are still a few things herein that I’ll be back to edit... mostly involving the way in which certain text is emphasized (bold/italics/etc, rather than asterisks and the like).


End file.
